Hexenbiester
refers to a race of supernatural creatures featured on the NBC television series Grimm. They are a subspecies of Wesen. Hexenbiester are witch-like creatures with monstrous features. Adalind Schade Adalind Schade was a lawyer who worked for a prestigious law firm in Portland, Oregon. As a Hexenbiest, she had an arrangement with the captain of the Portland Police Bureau, Sean Renard. When one of Captain Renard's homicide detectives, Nick Burkhardt, awakened to the calling of being a Grimm, his newfound abilities enabled him to see Adalind in her true form. Adalind was the first Wesen that Nick took note of and he first saw her when she was crossing the street near a jewelry store that he was visiting. Captain Renard became aware that Nick was a Grimm and feared that his skills might pose a problem for himself and other Wesen. He instructed Adalind to assassinate Nick's ailing aunt, Marie Kessler - a Grimm herself. Adalind infiltrated the Spruce Medical Center as a doctor and entered the intensive care unit where Kessler had been admitted following an attack by a Hässlich. She tried to inject the comatose Marie with spider toxin, but Nick stopped her, forcing her to leave the scene. She reported her failure back to Captain Renard. Grimm: Pilot Serena Dunbrook Serena Dunbrook was a 34-year-old business lawyer employed by the firm of Berman, Rautbort & Associates in Portland, Oregon. She was also breed of Wesen known as a Hexenbiest, which is a type of witch/ogre. Other members in the firm were also Wesen, including Camilla Gotlieb and senior partner Harrison Berman. Dunbrook and others at the firm were embroiled in a case that caused the shut-down of the Primrose Paper Mill - a family owned operation headed up by a Mellifer named Melissa Wincroft. When the mill went under, Wincroft lost everything. As such, the "Bee Woman" sought revenge against those responsible, and specifically targeted the Hexenbiest at the firm. One morning, at 7:14 am, Serena boarded the the Portland street car out of Hillsboro on her way to work. To her surprise, a flash mob broke out on the car, dancing to the song "Y.M.C.A.". Beneath everyone's notice, a bee got into the street car and stung Serena, just below her left ear. She was poisoned with enough apitoxin that death was instantaneous. The flash mob exited the car at their predetermined spot, leaving the conductor to discover Serena's body. She was taken to the morgue, where Portland Police Bureau coroner Doctor Harper rendered cause of death as anaphylactic shock. Grimm: BeeWare Camilla Gotlieb Camilla Gotlieb was a red-haired fair-skinned woman who was also a breed of Wesen known as a Hexenbiest. She resided in Portland, Oregon and was a lawyer at the firm of Berman, Rautbort & Associates. Other members in the firm were also Wesen, including Serena Dunbrook and senior partner Harrison Berman. Gotlieb and others at the firm were embroiled in a case that caused the shut-down of the Primrose Paper Mill - a family owned operation headed up by a Mellifer named Melissa Wincroft. When the mill went under, Wincroft lost everything. As such, the "Bee Woman" sought revenge against those responsible, and specifically targeted the Hexenbiest at the firm. Serena Dunbrook was the first victim. Portland Police Bureau detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin investigated the murder and interviewed Harrison Berman and Camilla Gotlieb. Camilla was beside herself with grief and openly wept over learning about the death of her colleague. Little did she know, but she would be Wincroft's next victim. The Mellifers sent bees to a public park where Camilla was practicing yoga. She was stung and injected with a high volume of apitoxin, which resulted in anaphylactic shock. Notes & Trivia * The singular form of the race is called Hexenbiest. * The term Hexenbiest is of German origin and literally translates to Witchbeast. * Pronounced HEK-sən-beest; pl: -biester Germ. Hexe "witch" + Biest "beast See also External Links References